


Day 14: Leaf

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 14, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Proposals, madness16 day 14, marraige, uuummmmmmm, yaaaay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup always thought the leaves looked the most beautiful during Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit awkward on this one. I just- I don't know what to write.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Hiccup always thought the leaves looked the most beautiful during Autumn. They would turn into gorgeous shades of gold and fiery red, filling the trees like magnificent pillars in a castle. They fell to the ground, swaying gently in the autumn breeze. They made Autumn so beautiful, filling the world with colours one last time before winter hits.

Jack suggested keeping an album of leaves. They spent all day making the perfect album, and went on searching for leaves that would make it into their album. When the season was over, they already filled the album with leaves and pictures of them among the trees.

They also made one for Winter, being Jack's favourite season. They played in the snow, made snowmen, went sledding and had so much fun. All that went into the album.

They made an album for every year, documenting everything that happened. When Jack planned to propose, he had amber and gold leaves carved and decorating the ring. Hiccup had cried when he saw it, throwing his arms around Jack and saying _yes_ over and over. Hiccup had apparently gotten Jack a snowflake ring on that day too, and Jack had cried as well.

They got married when Autumn turned into Winter, red and amber leaves dusted with pure white snow. As they stood face to face, they resembled Autumn and Winter. The leaves kept falling along with the snow, as if approving of the marriage.


End file.
